


we're not the fortunate ones

by ElasticElla



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “She was going to end me.”“Oh-kay, and that’s enough vodka for you,” Margo says, taking the bottle back.





	we're not the fortunate ones

**Author's Note:**

> set early on in s3  
> for a [meme](https://girljustdied.dreamwidth.org/263262.html) \o/
> 
> title from girls just want to have fun

“She was going to end me.” 

“Oh-kay, and that’s enough vodka for you,” Margo says, taking the bottle back. Being in the Cottage means there’s plenty of alternatives, especially on the living room’s floor, but Penny doesn’t reach for them. 

He lets out a bitter laugh, “She said- she said she was _relieved_ when I finally died.” 

Margo sips deeper than she intends, a voice echoing in the back of her head that this is why cocktails were invented. The voice is a traitor. Sounds like her best friend that she recently saved, who had to go back to Fillory, because she sure as hell wasn’t returning to rule with the murderous child husband intent on bedding her. 

“Fuck, that’s terrible.” The question nearly darts past her lips, if that’s why they didn’t get back together, but Margo’s already however many gulps of vodka deep- she doesn’t need to poke the wound for kicks. If only they still had that jubilant gin, she could conjure up a better mood. Then she could ask. God damn does she miss magic. 

“My fucking- how did I not notice? I would’ve done anything for her, I did- fuck it all.” 

Margo passes the bottle back in a rare twinge of sympathy for someone other than Eliot. “Tell me, how’s the new old body working?” 

“My tolerance is a joke,” Penny says with a wink. “Everything’s brand new, all my senses are heightened. Julia thinks it’ll go away in a few days, but it’s not like she’s magicked up a body before.” 

“And hey, you get to punch your v-card twice- there’s a silver lining.” 

Penny snorts, “Yeah. I guess I always thought someday we were gonna bang.” 

She flutters her eyelashes, “I’m down if you are, the second coming.” 

An amused grin nearly cracks the moment, but then Penny’s surged forwards, a hair’s breadth away from her lips. “You sure girl? Hate to take away your solid reaction to my next death.” 

“If you’re worried about lil Penny only lasting four minutes-”

His lips crash into hers, all heat and lust surging through her. And then he pulls away suddenly, her eyes snapping open to see his smirk. “I’m not.”

“Cocky,” Margo declares, fingers tracing up his chest, “good.” 

Penny doesn’t bother with a verbal response, fingers shoving her shirt aside to kiss down her neck. Her fingers curl in his hair when the kisses turn to bites, and usually it takes a hell of a lot more than this to get her going- the Fillory induced celibacy lasted way too long. Fingers press at the seam of her shorts, hips jerking up into his hands, and fuck he’s gorgeous. She wants to spread him out on her bed, take her time and have him begging for more. (Next time, Margo decides, in no hurry to return to the worst quest ever.)

“God you’re hot,” she says, pulling him back up to slam her mouth into his. 

(Muggle reality can bite as much as it wants- at least there’s still epic sex and booze to take the sting away.)


End file.
